


dont be a fool (be you)

by softsocky



Series: socky shorts [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, a drabble even maybe?, im on fucking FIRE, rated T for bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/softsocky
Summary: Rocky would like to keep their relationship a secret, but that doesn’t mean he wants Sanha to leave using the balcony. He’d rather not watch the love of his life fall to his death, thank you very much.





	dont be a fool (be you)

**Author's Note:**

> bithc is back???? um yo girl is on fire i should have sick days more often

Rocky would like to think he’s pretty good at keeping secrets. One of his best traits is his loyalty, and he’d do just about anything to make sure he didn’t break a promise. That included the promises he made himself, too. He promised himself he’d never get himself a  _peace, love, laugh_ tattoo, and  _he_   _didn’t._ He promised himself he would stick to his true love of dancing and make a career out of it, and _he did._ He promised himself he’d keep his and Sanha’s relationship a secret, and he’s uh,  _getting there_.

The issue was that Sanha was  _bad_ at keeping secrets. It’s not that he purposefully blurts it out to people who definitely  _did not need_  to know; it’s just, he has a habit of forgetting that he knows something they don’t. In the case of their relationship, it was more a secret out of obligation than their own desire for privacy. With Astro taking off and gaining popularity with the release of their newest mini album, management had asked them to refrain from “going public” just yet. With the harsh media climate in Korea surrounding same-sex relationships, it could either impact their success positively or negatively, but it’s a risk too big to take just yet.

So, a secret it had remained – only management knew, plus Sanha and himself. The decision not to tell the boys wasn’t  _theirs_ ; they felt as though they were betraying the boys from withholding such information, but if Rocky thought Sanha was bad at keeping secrets, then he’d hate to know what Jin Jin and MJ were like with any piece of sensitive information. But managements hold could only control them for so long. In their own time, what they did together was their choice.

They had been together for a little over four months, and Rocky cornily admits to himself that it’s been the best four months of his life thus far. He hopes the next four are just as good, and the four after that, and after that, and so on. Sanha had a way of captivating him like no one else ever had. He’d had crushes before,  _duh,_ but when he first saw Sanha – all lanky and awkward, something about him was just  _different,_ and Rocky knew he was in deep shit.

Deep shit, it turned out, ended up being mutual love for each other.

Although it was all behind closed doors, Rocky and Sanha’s relationship was exactly the same as it was to the public eye (just with a bit more kissing and late-night groping which would always escalate a little  _too_ far, and would remain unmentioned the next morning). (Despite only being a year’s difference in age, Rocky did still feel like he was taking advantage of the younger boy – he was so innocent and pure and Rocky promised himself he’d do anything he could to keep him that way) (Sharing a bed with a clingy, shirtless Sanha made it nearly impossible most nights, though).

The bed sharing hadn’t been a thing that could happen until they were upgraded to a bigger and better dormitory. A new complex had been renovated out for Fantagio, and the boys were split into pairs evenly for rooms, instead of Bin and Dongmin ( _lucky bastards_ ) and the four others cramped into one room. Sanha and Rocky’s feelings for each other had been confessed at this point, but things were still very new – so sharing a room seemed a little fast moving, but neither of them wanted to split up MJ and Jin Jin either, and there was no chance the soap couple were being separated any time soon, either. So together they were, and whilst their earlier concerns still lingered in their minds for the first week, it quickly dissolved into the past – as it was one of the best things for them. Because of the secrecy in the outside world, and even in the dorm itself, their bedroom acted as a safe-haven, where they could whisper their  _I love you’s_ and kiss each other without fear of being caught, where they could cuddle without judgement.

But that was all set to change, of course, one night when MJ knocked on their door, asking to come in.

It wouldn’t normally be an issue – Sanha and Rocky kept themselves decent enough for any surprise visits, and both were virgins in every sense of the stupid word, and hadn’t ever found themselves in a situation to breach that topic yet, so things were always fairly tame.

But not tonight.

Tonight was the wildest they had gotten – and yet, to others, it would have still been tame. They were both shirtless, and Rocky’s skin felt so hot, that Sanha’s hands on his face and chest made him jump. “ _Fuck,”_ he whispered, “ _you’re fucking_ freezing!”

Sanha chuckled against his lips, tickling up Rocky’s sides with his fingertips, making the older boy squirm. They were on the bottom bunk – top bunk completely unused and forgotten about – with Sanha on top of him, pressing Rocky down into the mattress with his body. It had started out innocent enough, but had escalated from the moment Sanha ran his fingers underneath Rocky’s shirt, and was now at the stage where Sanha had three –  _three –_ very visible purple marks on his neck; and he had, no doubt, pink smudged all around his mouth from Sanha’s tinted lip balm; and both of whom were in a situation where they  _really_ needed to stop or have a conversation about where this was going.

Sanha moaned into the kiss when MJ knocked, asking to come in. Rocky thought about answering him, but then Sanha pulled his hair and was panting a little, and he decided that pretending they were both asleep was easier. The door was always locked, so there was no chance for them to enter anyways, unless they had the key, which MJ—

“Don’t make me use the key, Minhyuk. I know you’re in there.”

_Fuck._

Sanha yanked his lips away with a loud  _pop,_ and sat upright, hitting his head on the top bunk, “Ah! Fuck everything!”

Rocky would scold him for his language had he not been muttering the same thing over and over, trying to locate their clothes, trying to wipe the makeup off his face. But MJ moved too quick, and before Rocky knew it, he could hear the keys being removed from MJ’s pocket.

“Fuuuuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered a bit louder this time, turning to Sanha, only to find him halfway over the balcony railing.

“The fuck are you doing?” He screeched it, he knows he did, and he would have been embarrassed by it if he weren’t watching his boyfriend clamber over the railing. The drop wasn’t outrageously high – they were only on the second level, but it was high enough for a broken ankle, for sure, which would be off-putting for both the band with performances, and for Rocky, as Sanha complained enough as it was.

Sanha just screeched back, hyper aware of his appearance and his inability to lie under pressure. “The fuck does it look like Minhyuk? I’m leaving!”

As he scrambled to get his other leg over, Rocky grabbed his wrists, holding him in place. “I can see that, you  _moron!_ Get back inside,  _now!”_

Sanha snorted – he was hanging off a balcony and he was  _snorting._ “You can’t boss me around, short-ass.”

“Real mature, Sanha. But actually, I can. I’m  _older_ than you, remember?”

Rocky crossed his arms around him. He could hear the key entering the lock now. They didn’t have much time. Rocky would like to keep their relationship a secret, but that doesn’t mean he wants Sanha leaving using the balcony. He’d rather not watch the love of his life fall to his death, thank you very much.

Sanha chucked his leg over, sliding down onto the other side easily. “One year older, and don’t try act all dominant. We all know who’d have bottomed tonight.” He said it matter-of-factly, with a knowing, coy smirk.

Rocky just spluttered, cheeks turning a dangerous shade of red. “What the fu-, what, how, are you  _shitting_  me Sanha? What are you,  _thirteen years old_?” Sanha rolled his eyes at him. “Have you been reading fanfiction again?”

“No, but I bet you have judging by what you were doing to  _me_  earlier,” he wiggled his eyebrows, and Rocky wondered how this boy was only seventeen years old sometimes. He was either too sexual or too childish, and Rocky could pretend to hate it as much as he wanted, but  _shit,_ he loved this boy. “Maybe something from one of those K-Dramas you like to watch when you think no one’s home?”

He was about to retort when the door swung open, and MJ strutted in. Rocky saw the moment he saw them: Rocky, shirtless, and covered in lipstick, hair a mess, no doubt; and Sanha, hanging off the balcony by both hands, covered in hickeys and jeans half undone.

There weren’t any words that could be said, and judging by the expression MJ wore, there weren’t any words that could explain anything ever again. All he did was purse his lips, nod over and over again, muttered a “okay,” and turned and left the room. Rocky ignored Sanha’s grunting from the balcony, because he knew what was coming next.

MJ’s voice rang loud and teasing through the dormitory, followed by an almighty yelp from Sanha as his grip fell from the balcony and he fell into the bushes down below.

“ _Rocky and Sanha are having sex_!”

Rocky did check on Sanha – who was fine, lying uninjured in the foliage, staring up at the stars dizzily. He did go downstairs to collect him eventually, but not until he explained in full detail to the others why spare keys should not be in MJ’s possession.

**Author's Note:**

> when someone asks me what my greatest achievement is, im gonna tell them its posting 4 fics in 2 days.  
> come talk 2 me on tumblr [magnusbanes](http://magnusbanes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
